Niley u r my everything
by Lucy92
Summary: Niley Niley Niley what else?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok guys, this is my first chapter, Im neither american nor english so no rude comments. Review Review Review!!! If you have any ideas do NOT hesitate, just tell me. Than you =D.**_

_-'Nick, you can't let that happen'_

_Miley was crying, and a tear was going down her cheek.._

_-'You can't let 2 years of our lives disappear like this'.. she kept tugging his red fired shirt._

_-'Miley..'_

_-'No, Nick'_

_-'Miley I just said we gotta take a break from each other, we have to see if we love each other, we have to see if we miss each other, Miley..'_

_Miley stared at the floor, she never liked Nick looking at her while she cried. Yes, she cried lots of times, even for dumb things, but not this time, she was losing the best thing that had ever happened to her and she knew that, she felt it, and that was the reason she felt like she was dying, she actually wanted to die._

_As all those thoughts were piking Miley's head, all those feelings were hurting her, her heart was in two, they heard:_

_-'The Gray Brothers backstage please'_

_Nick was trying not to think about what was going on, about what he said, he didn't even know how he could've told Miley all that, that way, so clear but so hurting at the same time, words that were breaking a heart, Miley's heart._

_-' I have to go now Miley, but please promise you will take care, it's just a break.'_

_-'Break means that it's over Nick.'_

_Nick kept walking to the stairs up to the backstage._

_All of sudden Miley started screaming Nick's name out, and she found out that she was somewhere else. Her bedroom. Her fears, her feelings, Nick's eyes, Nick's words were still in her head, all seemed still real, like it happened the night before. Miley looked at her alarm clock, it was 5 a.m. She sat on her bed, she was still half asleep, but she didn't want to sleep, she couldn't. She noticed on the desk Nick's box, all his presents, all his letters, all their pictures. Miley tried so hard not to stare at it, she felt something in her stomach before and it was still there, she could feel that. She thought it couldn't be possible she was still thinking about him after 6 months, the curly haired boy, that one who had chocolate eyes that, even he hurt her, he made her love him before. Miley kept shaking her head trying to push away those thoughts with all her bad memories._

_She opened her macbook so fast, she never did something like that, it seemed kind of rude. She turned it on, and she saw that she didn't have her picture with nick anymore. There was another boy with her, she didn't even know if she loved him, she had tons of doubts.. Why did she keep seeing him? Why did she keep liking him? They were not together, but it was like they were, they were always together, but he never let her know what she meant to him, best friend or more._

_-'Justin' she sighed. _

_Was that 20 year old boy going to make Miley forget about Nick?_

_Miley kept looking at the picture, like she didn't know what she was doing. She was wearing a white undershirt, he was wearing a black t-shirt and they were both posing like friends. Miley clicked on her e-mail box. No messages, that was the only thing she could read. She kept clicking all over her desktop, doing things that made no sense._

_-'Miley!'_

_Miley heard her mom calling her from the kitchen._

_-'Yes mom?'_

_-'Breakfast.'_

_-'But it's..8 a.m.? Miley said staring at the clock._

_-'Come on Miley, come here.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nick was in his bed, he was awake, but he didn't want to stand up, he had always been a lazy boy, even no one could say that, he had a perfect body. His iphone started ringing, he never liked when someone called him while he was sleeping, except for Miley. Just remembering her name, the girl he loved, and that probably he still loved made him feel bad, his heart started hurting again. He got the call without watching who was on the display.._

_-'Hello?'_

_-'Nick, it's me, Selena'_

_-'Hey, what's up?'_

_-'I just wanted to remember you about the show, tonight, did you forget?_

_-'No, I could never forget.'_

_-'Good, so see you tonight, I can't wait to see you, I miss you a lot.'_

_-'Ok see you tonight.'_

_Nick started thinking, was Miley going to be there? Was he going to see her after 6 months? Lots of questions were on his mind. He decided to stand up and go to the kitchen, he was so hungry, he wanted to eat something._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Later that night.._

_Miley was really upset, she knew that she was going to see Nick after 6 months, no calls, no texts and she surely was going to see Selena too. She didn't hate her, but they didn't like each other, Selena didn't keep herself from tempting Nick after that night, and Miley was so mad at her, she just couldn't think she thought she was a true friend. This was one of the biggest Miley's bugs, she opened easily up, she trusted everyone, but no one could treat her like this back. She kept walking up to a door and she saw 'Miss Miley Stewart'on it. She walked in and she found out that the room wasn't bigger than those ones she had in Europe. She was fine with it anyway._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Nick was wearing his favorite suit, he really liked it, it was perfect and made him look perfect. He looked at the clock and he knew that he was about to be called for the sound check. He was walking and he was upset, he knew that Miley was there too, and her room was so close to his. He couldn't understand why he was scared of knocking on her door just to say hi to her, after all that time. Finally he heard that they were calling him and his brothers. After the sound check was done, they started performing. Nick was different, he didn't ever sing like that in all his life, he could still see what happened that night, he could see Miley crying, she really loved him and he knew that she was who he wanted now, he got that he really loved her and he still did. He kept playing his guitar, he was playing his song, that song that remembered him of those times he was feeling bad for what he did, what he said. Nick finally got that he just thought he forgot about Miley, but he never stopped loving her. Now it was his turn, he had to tell Selena everything, he had to make her understand that she was a good friend and she could still be so, nothing else, his heart was Miley's._

_-'I can't live without you' Nick was singing._

_No one had ever heard him singing like that, with all his heart, not like that night. He really missed Miley._


	2. Chapter 2

_**So for who WANTS MORE NOW here it is my 2nd chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW!**_

_Nick was singing, but he couldn't stop thinking about Miley. He would've had to talk to her once he was backstage, he would've had to talk to the girl who meant everything to him, all his life. Yes, now he remembered how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. As all those thoughts were flying in Nick's head, the song ended, their performance was done. Nick breathed deeply, he was about to be at the same place where they broke up, right there, that backstage, he would've been hurt again if he didn't tell her anything.. he had to talk to her! He kept walking to the backstage and he was thinking about what he could've told her, he really wanted to mean his apology.. but one question was in his mind.. Was Miley going to forgive him? He would've talked to her anyway. He kept walking and his heart was beating fast._

_-'Niiiiick!'_

_Nick turned around to see who was calling him, and he was hoping with all his heart it was Miley._

_-'Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick!'_

_-'Hey'_

_-'Finally Nick, I didn't see you before, where did you disappear?_

_-'Oh yes, I've been kind of busy with.. my suit, yeah'_

_-'You're so cute, you're perfect.'_

_-'Oh thank you, when will you sing?'_

_-'I don't know yet, they didn't call me for the sound check, so I don't think soon.'_

_-'Uhm, did you see Miley?'_

_Selena was kind of hypnotized, she tried so hard to make Nick forget about Miley and now he was speaking her name, what was wrong with him, why Nick was asking her about Miley? Selena kept staring at him without saying anything, she was thinking how he could still think about her, how.. she gave him e v e r y t h i n g._

_-'Are you ok?'_

_Selena didn't say a word._

_-'Hey!'_

_-'Huh, oh, yeah sorry.. my head.. is spinning.. I think I'll go to my room.'_

_.'Are you sure everything's ok? Do you want me to help you?'_

_-'I'm fine, I don't need a help, thank you.'_

_Selena went to her room, she was upset, really upset. She was walking and she was looking down, she didn't want anyone to look at her, she was not ok at all. She cried, whoever could've noticed that. At the same time Miley was walking over there, she was about to get to the backstage when someone stopped her.._

_-'You.'_

_-'Huh?'_

_Miley didn't understand what she did, she didn't get that Selena hated her._

_-'You, you, you, you're ruining my life.'_

_-'What?'_

_-'You're taking my most important thing away.'_

_-'Excuse me?'_

_Selena didn't know what to say, she cried, she couldn't even speak. Nick really hurt her._

_-'Nothing, bye.'_

_-'Bye.'_

_Miley was confused, she didn't know what Selena was talking about, she didn't get why Selena was acting like that. She went to the backstage trying to forget what happened. She sat down on a sofa. She was thinking that Nick was there, and he could be everywhere, so close but so far. She was holding her mobile and she saw she had a new text, it was Justin. She didn't even read it. She couldn't sit there and think that Nick was there too._

_------------------------------------------_

_Nick was almost in the backstage, he saw Miley. His heart was beating faster than ever. It was the time to speak, it was the time to apologize, to tell her how much he missed her, how much he loved her. Nick was walking toward Miley, his heart was beating like he was about to have a heart attack, he was feeling like he never felt before._

_-'Miley..'_

_Miley turned around kinda scared._

_-'N-Nick?'_

_-'Yeah, that's me' Nick smiled._

_Miley was looking down, she remembered that that was the place where they broke up, she remembered those words, she remembered what she felt, she remembered every single thing. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She knew that she didn't see Nick for 6 months, it wasn't much, but she felt like those months were years. She kept looking down, she wanted to say something, she kept loving him all that time, she didn't know if she could make him pay for what he did, she missed him a lot, but she couldn't let it show._

_-'Miley?'_

_-'Y-yes?'_

_-'I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I didn't call you, I'm sorry if I didn't send you..'_

_While Nick was talking and was trying to apologize, they called Miley_

_-'Miss Miley Stewart please'_

_Miley was feeling desperate, happy, sad, bad at the same time. She was waiting for that moment for months, and now that he was telling her what she wanted to hear, she didn't have time to listen._

_-'I have to go Nick'_

_-'We need to talk Miley'_

_-'I know Nick, I know, but I can't do anything, I gotta go now.'_

_Nick was feeling so low, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to beg her to stay,but he perfectly knew that Miley had to perform, it was her turn. He was thinking that Miley was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He loved her, he REALLY loved her, why didn't he understand it before?_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Miley was on the stage by now, all that was left to do was to grab a microphone and sing her song, her single that was known all over the world. Seven things was like a prayer, it was something she did daily, she sang that song every day. Nick hurt her, but she didn't understand that writing that song she made him understand how much he meant to her. The whole world knew that Miley loved Nick._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Nick was still backstage, he didn't want to go to his room, no he didn't. He wanted to listen to that song, he liked to listen to it, he could get where he was wrong, he knew that Miley loved him, he knew that she wouldn't have ever said that, he knew her well, and he knew how stubborn she was, even if she always said she was not. Every time Miley said 'you' it was like she was saying his name, he felt how much that song meant to Miley, Nick got that he had been a jerk, he needed to talk to Miley, he needed to talk to her now. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here it is, my 3rd chapther. Enjoy and remember to REVIEW!**_

_Miley's performance was done. She felt way better, she said everything she was thinking, everything she wanted to tell Nick. Miley knew that he was listening, she wanted to make him pay, she wanted to hurt him, make him feel like he made her feel._

_-'I still hate you.' Miley said in front of all those people._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Nick heard what Miley said. He thought she was right, maybe if he talked to her he would've hurt her again. He decided to go to his room, his heart was broken. He saw how much Miley was hurt, and she surely was right if she hated him. He had been a jerk, he let the girl who every boy wanted go, the girl who he still loved, yeah he was sure, he loved her. He walked in his room, he laid back on the couch and he started thinking._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Miley wasn't sure about what she did, she knew she wanted Nick, but she wanted to make him pay in some way. She went backstage, she didn't see Nick, she knew she hurt him, she knew that, she knew Nick, she hurt him. It was exactly what he did to her, but Miley wasn't used to that, she didn't like hurting people. She thought to go to her room, she would've felt way better all alone. She walked in the room, she took her clothes and she took a shower. She was relaxing now, even that thought couldn't go out of her head.. 'she hurt Nick, just like he did.' Miley went out of the bathroom, she was tired, she needed to sleep, she laid back on her bed and she fell asleep._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Selena was still in her room, she was still crying. She wanted to talk to Nick, she wanted to ask him why, why he was still thinking about Miley. She wiped her tears away, she took a deep breath and she went out of her room, her heart was beating faster and faster step by step. She opened the door and she saw Nick on the couch._

_-'Nick, we need to talk'_

_-'There's nothing to say, I've been clear, I love Miley'_

_-'I got that, but why, you don't like me?'_

_-'You're perfect, but not for me, I mean, I don't love you Sel, I want her'_

_-'But I love you!'_

_-'You will move on, I can't be yours.'_

_Selena was walking toward Nick and she sat down on the couch, next to him._

_-'Nick tell me you're kidding'_

_-'No, I'm not'_

_-'Nick..'_

_Selena took his hand, and she held it, Nick tried to stay away._

_-'I don't wanna be rude Sel, please just leave me alone.'_

_Selena was leaning in to kiss him, Nick didn't make a move, she was so close to him, their lips were very close. Nick thought about Miley, her eyes, her lips, her smell, no, he couldn't do that. He pushed Selena away._

_-' I can't Selena, I don't love you.'_

_-'But..'_

_-'Please, go'_

_Some tears were running down her cheeks, she couldn't do anything else, Nick didn't love her by now._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Miley was awake. She opened her eyes and she saw someone next to her, but she didn't know who it was._

_-'I made you cry, I made you laugh, you didn't know which side to buy'_

_-'Huh?'_

_-'You liked my hair, my smile, my old levi's, those ones you got for me, I'm wearing them Miley.'_

_-'What?'_

_-'Miley, it's me, Nick'_

_-'Nick? What are you doing here?'_

_-'I told you we needed to talk, and I'm here now.'_

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Miley, I know I've been a jerk, a fool, I'm sorry, I didn't have to let you go, I didn't understand how much you meant to me, I didn't understand how much I loved you, I didn't understand anything, but now I know I want you, you're the most important thing in my life, you're all I ever wanted. I love you Miley.'_

_-'Nick breath'_

_-'Miley, I love you.'_

_-'Nick..'_

_Miley didn't know what to say, she was actually surprised, Nick was showing her all his love, He told her those words, the words she was waiting for. She forgot how to speak. She was looking at Nick now, she was looking in his eyes, the eyes that made her melt, the eyes that made her fall in love, the eyes that made her cry when she thought about them, she missed them, she missed Nick, he was in front of her now._

_Nick was leaning in, he was close to Miley, he could feel her breath, he could feel Miley, his eyes were on her now, he wouldn't have let her go. Miley kept looking at him, her heart was beating fast, she knew what was going on. Their lips were so close. Nick's lips were on Miley's. Nick's heart was beating faster than ever, he was playing with Miley's hair, it was soft, it smelled good as usual, he always liked it._

_All of sudden Miley pushed him away._

_-'No Nick'_

_-'Miley..'_

_-'Not now, no Nick, you hurt me a lot, I'm not ready to be hurt again.'_

_-'Miley I'm changed'_

_-'I'd like to believe that Nick'_

_Miley ran away crying. It wasn't true, she would've liked to stay there, keep kissing him, but she didn't want to, he had to show her his love now, how much she meant to him. Nick ran after Miley, screaming her name out._

_-'Miley, please come back here!'_

_Miley didn't turn around, she didn't stop, she kept running, she wasn't coming back._


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter gets RATE: M.. so enjoyyyyyy. I dont like saying Review.. so if you want to, you know that there's that button at the bottom of this page.**_

_-'Mileyyyy!' Nick screamed out._

_Miley was running and was crying. She would've stopped and talked to him. She opened a door, and she ran in the room, trying to close the door. Nick could get into the room anyway._

_-'Miley' Nick said fussed._

_-'Nick go away, I don't wanna see you'_

_-'Listen, I know, that wasn't the good way to restart, I'm sorry.'_

_Miley was still looking in his eyes, she started to feel the same thing she was feeling before in her stomach._

_-'I didn't say I wanted to restart.' Miley said pretending._

_-'I understand if you don't want to, and you're right, I didn't show you how much I loved you.'_

_Miley didn't get why all of sudden Nick seemed not to be caring like he was giving up._

_-'Just listen to me this time.'_

_Miley nodded. She wasn't listening to what he was saying, she wasn't paying attention, she knew he was apologizing, she knew that he was saying that he had been a jerk for the millionth time._

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Yeah?'_

_-'Shhh.'_

_Miley leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were pressing on his, his hands were on her waist now, and he was pulling her in. He was hugging her, he didn't want to let her go like he did before._

_She pulled away from his lips, while he still had his hands on her waist._

_-'Miley'_

_-'Shh, you don't have to say anything else'_

_Miley leaned in and she started kissing him again. She was kissing his neck now. Nick was surprised, why was Miley doing all those things? Miley was still kissing his neck, while she played with his hair, his curly dark brown hair. His lips were on hers again, and their tongues were touching now. Miley looked at him and she smiled. He smiled back. Nick was touching her back, Miley was still smiling. He played with her hair again, he missed that smell, that smell that got him going crazy, and Nick was going crazy. He looked in her eyes, and Miley knew what it meant when Nick looked at her that way, she knew him. She laid back on her bed, and she pulled him to her._

_-'Miley, what are you doing?'_

_-'Nick, I know what I'm doing, I'm sure, never been so sure'_

_-'You said you hated me'_

_-'Yes I DO hate you, that's why I'm here, doing what I'm doing'_

_Nick smiled, he got that Miley didn't hate him, he got that she just wanted to make him pay._

_Nick was kissing her neck, when suddenly Miley's phone rang, she answered._

_-'Hello?'_

_.'Miley where are you at?_

_-'Uhm mom..' Miley was breathing faster and faster._

_-'Miley what's going on?'_

_-'Nothing mom, see you later, love you.'_

_Miley hung up and she threw her mobile away._

_They were kissing. Nick was kissing her passionately, he missed those kisses, those hugs. He caressed her cheek, and he went down so slow on her breast, his fingers were under her t-shirt. Miley felt him touching her, she shivered. Nick took her bra off, and he threw it away. Miley giggled, and he giggled back, he was on top now, and he kept kissing her. Miley took his shirt off, and she kissed his chest. Miley thought about what she was doing, she was completely sure, absolutely sure. Miley's hands were around his neck. He looked at her once again._

_-'Miley' Nick said almost breathless._

_-'Yeah Nick, don't ask me anything, I'm sure.' Nick felt her breath getting heavy._

_-'You won't be able to come back'_

_-'I won't regret'_

_-'Me either'_

_Nick unbuttoned Miley's jeans, she was going crazy. She was wearing just her underwear and her shirt. He kissed her neck, and he went down to her breast, and he kept going downer, on her underwear. He felt Miley shivering in that moment. He went back to her neck. Miley unbuttoned his pants, she got more fussed. Nick took his pants off. There were a few things left to take off. He took her shirt off, they were wearing their underwear. Miley blushed when she thought about the fact that Nick was about to see her completely naked for the first time. She was scared now, she was scared of knowing how much that would've hurt, but she knew how much she loved Nick and she was actually ready to do that._

_They were all naked, Miley couldn't look at Nick, she was embarrassed. Nick asked her:_

_-'Miley are you sure?'_

_-'Yes Nick.'_

_Nick leaned in and kissed Miley, he wanted to be very gentle. He pushed in slowly, Miley felt the pain, she didn't want to be loud, she tasted Nick's lips, trying not to scream. They were united. Their breaths were so heavy._

_-'Another kiss Nick, don't leave me'_

_-'I won't, ever again.'_

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Yes Miley'_

_-'I love you'_

_-'I love you too'_

_He was the boy who took her heart, and now he took her virginity too, how couldn't she love him?_

_Suddenly someone knocked on the door.._


	5. Chapter 5

_**My 5th chapterrrr. I worked so hard, I did my best, hope you'll like it.**_

_Miley took her clothes, she was scared of someone catching them._

_-'Why right now?' Miley whispered to Nick._

_-'How can I know that?'_

_Nick got out of the bed and once he took his clothes, he got dressed up. Miley got dressed up too._

_-'Who's that?'_

_-'Miley, that's me, mom. Could I know what happened?'_

_Miley looked at Nick._

_-'Nothing!'_

_-'So why did you hang up?'_

_-'Becaaaause, I wasn't feeling good mom.'_

_-'Open the door Miley.'_

_Miley looked at Nick again, she was scared. She was afraid of her mom finding out what happened, she was afraid of ruining everything, she was scared of losing Nick._

_-'Miley open, don't worry' Nick told her._

_Miley opened the door, her mom was right in front of her. She was calm and collected, not like Miley thought she could be, but Miley was really freaking out. She knew her mom would've asked her tons of questions, and she wasn't that good with hiding the truth, with hiding her mom something really important._

_Her mom walked into the room, she looked at Nick._

_-Nick, how are you?'_

_-'Hello Mrs Stewart, I'm fine thanks.'_

_-'What are you doing here?'_

_-'I was walking over here and I heard Miley, I walked in and I saw she wasn't feeling good, so I decided to stay with her.'_

_-'Oh thank you Nick.'_

_-'No problem.'_

_-'So mom, what are you gonna do?'_

_-'I was going out with your dad, we'll be back tomorrow I guess.'_

_-'Good! I mean have fun..'_

_-'Ok, ok young lady, take care.'_

_They could hear Billy Ray calling his wife from somewhere else, they had to go. Tish walked out._

_-'So see you tomorrow guys.'_

_-'See you tomorrow.' Nick and Miley said._

_Tish closed the door and she went away._

_Miley looked at Nick and he looked back at her, they both laughed. Her mom didn't catch them at least. Miley's heart was beating fast, Nick noticed that she was still scared. He walked toward her and he started kissing her again. Miley let him do whatever he wanted to do._

_-'So, are you feeling better?' Nick said smiling._

_-'Not at all.'_

_Nick laid Miley back on the bed, and he undressed her again. Miley was biting her lips, and she was looking at him archly. Nick was on her top again, everything was about to happen again. She was hugging him, and kissing him at the same time. She knew what all that meant by now, she knew how painful that was. Actually she thought it wasn't that painful. Nick pushed in again, Miley felt the pain again, but not like before, she felt it anyway. Her pain was pleasing her now, happiness, she couldn't guess herself happier, she couldn't guess her life without Nick. They were kissing, Miley was still biting Nick's lips, she liked it. They were moving together, gently, passionately, they loved each other, and they were showing it to each other._

_-'Nick'_

_-'Shh Miley, relax.'_

_Miley was paying attention to every single word Nick was saying. She didn't feel the pain anymore, she was on the happiness planet, she felt complete with her boyfriend. They kept going on with their dance._

_-'Nick, I will never stop saying how much I love you.'_

_-'Miley I love you, you're the most important thing in my life.'_

_Miley kissed Nick._

_It was early in the morning now, Miley woke up and she saw her dream boy next to her, she didn't stop thinking about how much it was incredible, it happened, it happened the night before. She kissed his neck, and he woke up._

_-'Good morning Nick'_

_-'Good morning babe'_

_-'Did you..'_

_Miley didn't end her sentence that Nick was already kissing her._

_-'Nick, not again.' Miley said giggling._

_-'Why not.'_

_While Miley and Nick were kissing, someone suddenly opened the door. They forgot to lock the door. It was her parents. They stood on the doorway, shocked. They stared at Miley and Nick, incredulous._

_-'Dad'_

_Billy Ray was speechless. It was true, he and his wife talked about that with Miley, and they told her she could've done whatever she thought was right for her. But seeing his own daughter in that bed, wasn't the best thing for him. Tish was staring at Miley._

_-'Miley Ray, dress up and join us.'_

_Her parents went out. Nick and Miley were still in the room, they were dressing up. A tear ran down Miley's face, Nick wiped it away._

_-'Miley, don't be sad, you know that they agree with you.'_

_-'They agree with me after they saw me in that bed with you.'_

_-'Don't be afraid, I'm here with you.'_

_-'I know but I have to talk to them.'_

_Miley went out of the room, her parents were waiting for her._

_She walked toward them, while million of thought were in her head, she was scared now, like she had never been before._


	6. Chapter 6

_Miley's head was spinning. She didn't know what to do. Her parents saw her with the boy she loved and that probably she would've married someday. Billy Ray was so mad, Miley was getting closer and she felt what her daddy was feeling. He was disappointed. Tish was too. When Miley was younger her mom told her what a woman and a man who love each other, who want each other do. Maybe that was why her mom could understand her, but she would've wanted her daughter to wait longer, she knew that she couldn't do anything if Miley loved Nick. Miley was next to her parents, she didn't open her mouth. She didn't want to look at her parents, she knew she hurt them, and they didn't deserve it, but she couldn't come back now. Billy Ray opened his mouth:_

_-'Let's go home'_

_Miley stared at her dad, then she started walking with them to the parking lot. While she was going downstairs she turned around but she didn't see Nick._

_On the way back home she was feeling sad, none of them was saying anything. Miley wanted to run away. Once they were home she was about to run to her room, she was crying, but her dad stopped her._

_-'Miley, we need to talk now.'_

_Billy and Tish sat down on the couch, Miley was looking at them. She wanted to die, but finally she could say something._

_-'I'm sorry dad.. but I..'_

_Billy Ray stopped her again._

_-'Miley shut up and listen.'_

_Yeah she was grounded now for the rest of her life, they would've locked her in a castle, and she would've been waiting for her prince to save her, Miley thought._

_-'Miley what you did hurt me, it hurt us, we always gave you everything you wanted. I know Nick and he's a good boy, but I'd just want you to be careful, I don't want you to be like Jane.'_

_Tish looked at him and said._

_-'Stop talking about that poor girl! Miley, what daddy wanted to say was that.. you're still.. how to say.. young and we don't want you..'_

_-'To get pregnant like that Jane girl.' Her dad said._

_-'Billy Ray Stewart go away!' Tish screamed._

_-'Ok ok, I'll go' he said._

_Billy Ray went away and Tish talked to Miley again._

_-'I don't know why God gave them life, they're so dumb, anyways Miley don't worry we're not mad at you, it was just that we were shocked seeing you and Nick together, naked and doing.. God ok, come here Miley.'_

_Miley was surprised, she went toward her mom and they hugged._

_-'Miley I love you.'_

_-'I love you too mom.'_

_Miley ran to her room and she heard her dad thinking loudly._

_-'I hope she used some contraceptives, I can't imagine her like that Jane'_

_Miley heard her dad and she smiled. She went to bed. She was tired, she wanted to sleep._

_-'I'm tired, but.. contraceptives..' Miley fell asleep._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Two weeks later after that day. She wanted to see Nick again, she would've been more secure now. She went downstairs and turned the TV on. The only things she could see were commercials. She was watching MVT, she wanted to see if there was a song of hers, but a commercial made her think. Miley jumped off the couch._

_-'What day is it?!'_

_She ran to the calendar and she started counting._

_-'One, two, three, four.. Oh my gosh 5 days, and I didn't get my period yet! No! Gosh, Gosh, Gosh. What am I gonna do?! I gotta call Mandy'_

_She called her._

_-'Mandy I've got a problem, you have to drive me to the doctor now!'_

_-'Problem? What? What happened? Miley! Oh no! I'm coming.'_

_Mandy came sooner than Miley thought. She got in the car and she looked at her._

_-'What is wrong with you Mandy?'_

_Mandy didn't say a word._

_-'Mandy I'm the one who risks to be pregnant, then press down the clutch, go in first gear and drive me there!'_

_Mandy was still speechless, but this time Miley hit her head._

_-'Hey! What did I do?' Mandy said._

_-'Nothing, you didn't do anything, you just have to press down that damn clutch.'_

_-'Oh yeah, right.. Miley how did you..'_

_-'Mandy Holmes stop talking and drive me to the doctor NOW!'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They were at the doctor's now._

_-'Good morning young ladies, may I help you?'_

_-'I'd need to talk to mr. Smith.' Miley said._

_-'I'm sorry but he's busy at the moment, if you want..'_

_-'We don't want anything, I just want to talk to him!'_

_Suddenly Miley felt someone's hand on her shoulder._

_-'Good morning miss Stewart, what are you doing here?'_

_-'Oh mr. Smith I need your help, I think I'm pregnant.'_

_-'Don't worry.'_

_-'Impossible.'_

_Miley, Mandy and mr. Smith walked into the office. Miley was so scared. She didn't even want to think about the fact she could be pregnant, she was still too young._


	7. Chapter 7

_**im sorry it took so long.. but ive been kinda busy. sooo here it isssss my 7th chapter.. and you guys rock! keep reviewing.**_

_-'So?'_

_-'So Miss Stewart..'_

_-'Mr Smith please, the suspence is killing me!'_

_-'Miley you don't have to worry, you're not pregnant.'_

_-'Really?'_

_-'Yes!'_

_Miley breathed deeply, then she hugged Mandy._

_Mandy looked at her._

_-'Wouldn't you have liked to have a baby?'_

_Miley looked at her._

_-'We better go home, MANDY!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nick was home. He tried to call Miley those past few days, where could she be? He kept asking himself, why didn't she answer?_

_Nick went out of his house, he got in the car, he turned the key and he left._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-'Mom, mom!'_

_Miley got in her house, screaming._

_Tish went out of the kitchen, she was cooking._

_-'Miley!' Tish said._

_-'Mom..'_

_-'Yeah?'_

_-'I went to Mr Smith's..'_

_Tish looked at Miley, she didn't expect her daughter to be pregnant, not now._

_-'And..' Tish said looking at Miley._

_-'And.. I'm not pregnant!'_

_Tish sighed, she wouldn't have liked to be a grandma, she wasn't that old. It was true her nephew would have been the cutest baby in the whole world, but Miley wasn't ready. Tish saw the sparkle in her eyes._

_-'Mom I should call Nick.'_

_-'You didn't call him lately.'_

_-'I know mom, actually I didn't even get his calls.'_

_-'Why?'_

_-'Because I'm still embarrassed.'_

_-'Miley Ray go to your room and call Nick!'_

_Miley was happy, she was feeling good now, she knew she wasn't pregnant, she wouldn't have had a baby. She got in her room and she laid back on her bed. She closed her eyes, she turned on the radio and she listened to a song. Miley was thinking about her life, she was thinking about that day, she was thinking about Nick, she was thinking of sharing everything with him. She was so happy, her parents knew about them, they knew what happened, Miley didn't regret, she never regretted anything. She didn't want to ruin anything now that she had Nick back, she wanted all to be perfect._

_Her mobile rang._

_-'Hello?' Miley answered smiling._

_-'Miley!' Nick said._

_-'Hey, how are you?'_

_-'Not good at all, you didn't answer, what happened?'_

_-'Uhm, nothing, I thought I was pregnant, but nothing.'_

_-'You thought what?'_

_-'It was a false alarm, everything's ok.'_

_-'Oh thank God.'_

_-'Nick.. I'm sorry I didn't answer you, after that day I was so embarrassed.'_

_-'Don't worry, it's ok.'_

_-'I missed you Nick.'_

_-'Me too, I was going crazy without having you.'_

_-'Without having me.. what do you mean?' Miley giggled._

_-'Then you say that I have a dirty mind.' Nick laughed._

_-'Yeah.'_

_Someone knocked on her door, Miley ran downstairs._

_-'Wait Nick someone is knocking on my door.'_

_-'Ok.' Nick said smiling._

_Miley opened the door.._

_-'Nick?'_

_-'Yeah, aren't you happy?'_

_-'What a question!'_

_Nick got into the house, he started kissing Miley, while he pushed her gently against the wall._

_-'Nick..' Miley said, she couldn't speak._

_Nick was kissing her. Miley's hands were on his chest._

_-'Nick..'_

_Tish went out of the kitchen, and she headed to the living room._

_-'Mil..' Tish stopped._

_Miley pushed Nick away. He turned around._

_-'Good morning Nick.' Tish said._

_-'G-good morning.' Nick said._

_Nick looked at Miley._

_-'You could've told me your mom was here..' Nick whispered._

_-'You didn't even let me say hi, and then I tried to.' Miley said._

_-'Uhm Miley, I.. was about to go.. have fun!'_

_-'Bye mom!'_

_Nick looked at Tish while she went out, then he turned around to Miley._

_-'No Nick, don't think about it.'_

_-'What?'_

_-'It doesn't take long to understand what you think.'_

_-'I am not thinking about anything.'_

_-'I know you.'_

_-'Okay.'_

_Nick and Miley sat down on the couch, Miley hugged him. She felt safe in his arms, she always liked when Nick hugged her. They looked into each other's eyes and they kissed._

_-'So Mr. Gray do you want to watch a movie?'_

_-'Why not.'_

_While they watched the movie they fell asleep. The next day they were still hugging, their lips where so close. Someone closed the door and they woke up._

_-'Good morning guys.' Billy Ray said._

_-'Good morning.' Miley and Nick said._

_They got off the couch and had breakfast. Miley was happy, the boy she loved was there with her. Finally she didn't have to hide anything. She was thinking about what happened, so fast, where it happened, that backstage. The backstage that hurt her once, now it was where she gave Nick everything, where they loved each other. The thought made Miley smile. Nick looked at her trying to understand what she was thinking. She tried not to look at him, she knew he could've understood what she was thinking about, she tried to eat without laughing._

_After they had breakfast Nick stood up._

_-'It was a pleasure, but I have to go now.'_

_-'You have to Nick?' Miley said._

_-'Yeah Miley I'm sorry, my mom is waiting for me.'_

_-'Miley and Nick walked up to the doorway._

_-'So, see you later babe.'_

_-'Later?'_

_-'Yeah, you'll see.'_

_Miley smiled, just now she remembered how crazy Nick was, how suddenly she could find him on the doorway, how crazy of her and in love with her he was. They kissed and he left._

_Nick was driving and thinking about how much he was in love with Miley. No one was in the street, he pressed down the clutch. Suddenly he saw a car. He couldn't stop his car and he crashed into a tree. It was all dark now._

_-'Miley!' Nick said almost breathless._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Keep rocking guys. And keep reviewing.**_

_Nick opened his eyes._

_-'W-where am I?'_

_-'Relax' Miley said._

_-'Miley!'_

_-'I'm here, shh.'_

_Miley was still scared. She was scared of losing him. Nick kissed her._

_-'Miley..'_

_-'Nick, relax.. don't speak.'_

_Nick looked at her. He thought how much it would've been painful not to see her, see her eyes, kiss her, or just touch her, have her by his side, feel her breath._

_Suddenly Nick couldn't breath.. he couldn't open his eyes, it was all dark again. Miley jumped off the chair._

_-'Help, help!'_

_Miley screamed, and a nurse came into the room._

_-'What's going on?'_

_-'He's .. not feeling good!'_

_A doctor ran into the room. Nick was better and he opened his eyes again._

_-'Nick!'_

_-'Huh?'_

_-'Nick it's me Miley.'_

_-'Miley who?'_

_-'Miley me, your girlfriend, that one you ha.. uhm.. yeah that's me.'_

_-'Are you sure I saw you before?'_

_-'Nick we have been seeing each other for 3 years.'_

_-'I can't remember sorry'_

_-'What?!'_

_Miley was desperate, her boyfriend didn't remember anything? Their moments? Not even that day? How could that be possible? Miley tried to make him think, she told him every little thing they had been through. Every single detail._

_4 days later Nick got out of the hospital. Miley was still incredulous.. he couldn't remember._

_-'So, it was so nice to meet you, thank you for looking after me.. where do I have to drive you?'_

_-'Home?'_

_-'Where is your house?'_

_Miley rolled her eyes. She was waiting for Nick to remember where her house was, but he didn't even remember who she was, so._

_-'Next to yours.'_

_-'Hmm..'_

_-'I'll drive!'_

_They got in the car, Miley turned the key and they left. On the way back home Nick stared at her all the time. Miley couldn't believe he couldn't remember anything._

_-'Listen.. uhm.. what's your name?'_

_-'Miley, Miley, MILEY!'_

_-'Ok ok.'_

_-'And you're Nick.'_

_-'Oh yeah.'_

_-'Yes.'_

_-'What do you do in your life?'_

_-'Exactly what you do Nick, I sing, sing, singggg!'_

_-'I sing?'_

_-'Yes, and just for your information you're famous.'_

_-'Oh good.'_

_-'Good, let's hope we'll be home soon!'_

_Miley was upset, she didn't know what to do to make him remember, she didn't know how to tell him she was his girlfriend, she didn't know how to make him remember the past 16 years of his life._

_They got home. Miley got out of the car._

_-'Do you remember how to open a door car?'_

_-'Yeah I guess.'_

_Miley got in the house. Nick followed her. She turned around and she saw Nick getting in._

_-'Uhm Nick that's my house, do you remember?'_

_-'Let me think..'_

_Nick ran towards Miley, he carried her and he laid her back on the couch._

_-'And you don't remember??'_

_-'I was pretending.'_

_-'Idiot!' Miley said giggling._

_-'So?'_

_-'So what?'_

_Miley was looking at him, s__he was surprised by nick's acting abilities. She leaned in and kissed him, she was kissing him more passionately. It was about to happen again. He was on her. He was hugging her. She was touching his chest, he took her shirt off._

_-'Here Nick?'_

_-'Why not?'_

_-'No Nick..'_

_-'Ok Miley,I didn't mean to.'_

_-'It's ok.'_

_Miley sat up on the couch._

_-'Nick you still have our pictures?'_

_-'Sure.' Nick handed her his mobile._

_Miley saw that Nick got a new text. She opened it and read it._

'_Hey Nick, see you later, you know where. Love Sel.'_

_Miley stared at that text._

_-'What's wrong Miley?'_

_-'She, you, this text..'_

_-'Huh?'_

_-'Nick read!'_

_-'Let me explain.'_

_-'No, there's nothing to explain, get out of here.'_

_-'Miley..'_

_-'Go away, I don't want to see you, I thought you were changed, but I was wrong. GO AWAY!'_

_Nick stood up, and he walked up to the doorway. He turned around and he saw Miley crying._

_-'Miley..'_

_-'I said GO AWAY!'_


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it took ages.. but I really didn't know what to write. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for adding my story to your favorite stories list. x) Oh btw it is kinda short, i really ran out of words.**

_How could it be possible, Nick, Selena, no Miley didn't want to think about it. She was crying while she was shaking her head._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nick was angry, why did Selena send him that text? Why that way? Nick got to the coffee shop and he saw Selena waiting for him._

_-'Nick!'_

_-'Selena, listen, I told you to stay away, I told you that Miley was and still is the only one I love, what do you want from me now? Why did you send me that text?'_

_-'Nick you know we have to work together, we have to record that album.'_

_-'I know, but you could've written that in that text.'_

_-'Nick I didn't mean to..'_

_-'Like I could believe you Selena, you're ruining my life.'_

_-'But..'_

_-'But nothing.. I don't want to work with you.'_

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Let me go.'_

_Nick walked away, he was really upset. His head was full of thoughts, but Miley couldn't get out of his mind, she couldn't, no._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Miley was still home. She tried not to think, she couldn't believe Nick was cheating on her with Selena, she couldn't think about that, no Nick wasn't that kind of boy. Suddenly her phone rang, she knew it was him, she didn't want to answer him, but he was her boyfriend. She was mad at him, she didn't understand why he had to see Selena. She took her phone and she looked at the display. It was him, she pushed the red button. She didn't want to hear him, he hurt her again. She walked into her room while her phone was ringing again. She answered this time._

_-'What do you want?'_

_-'Miley let me explain please.'_

_-'I don't care.'_

_-'Listen, I had to work with her, but I won't.'_

_-'You had to work with her and she sends you THAT text?'_

_-'Selena is weird Miley, and you know that.'_

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Miley believe me please.'_

_-'Nick.. I.. I don't know.'_

_-'Please.'_

_-'Bye Nick.'_

_Miley hung up. She really wanted to know though. She went out, it was hot. She was hungry. So she decided to go to Patty's. She thought she was acting mean, but Nick deserved that. He could've told her he had to work with Selena. But still, she didn't believe him. All of sudden a car stopped, and someone winked at her, it was Justin._

_-'Where are you going?'_

_-'Somewhere.'_

_-'Somewhere?'_

_-'Yeah you know, somewhere!'_

_-'Don't tell me you have nowhere to go.'_

_-'I have somewhere to go..'_

_-'Yeah right, so where are you going?'_

_-'I have to have breakfast..'_

_-'So you're gonna have it at Patty's, aren't you.'_

_-'Maybe.'_

_-'Get in, I'll take you there.'_

_-'I need to walk alone.'_

_-'You don't need anything.'_

_-'I know what I need, just leave me alone, seriously.'_

_-'Get in.'_

_-'No.'_

_Nick was driving around the city, trying to calm down, when he saw this car, and Miley talking to the boy in there. He got jealous._

_-'Miley, what are you doing there?'_

_Miley looked at Nick._

_-'Justin, uhm I think you'll have to drive me there, you know, my..uhm.. ankle, yeah is hurting, I think I walked a little too much.'_

_-'Ok, get in.'_

_Miley went away and she left Nick there, staring at her._

_Nick didn't know what to do. He got in the car, and followed them. He was getting really really angry._


	10. Chapter 10

_Justin stopped the car and Miley got out of it._

_-'Are you sure you want to be alone?'_

_-'Yes, I am.'_

_Nick stopped his car too._

_-'Miley!'_

_-'Oh boy..'_

_-'Miley, listen.'_

_-'What?'_

_-'You have to believe me'_

_-'Really? Why?'_

_-'Because that's the truth'_

_-'What if I tell you I don't believe you?'_

_-'It hurts me.'_

_-'Don't you think you hurt me?'_

_-'I know but I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry!'_

_-'Whatever.'_

_Miley walked away from Nick. She wanted to believe him, but there was something inside her head that told her not to believe him. Nick knew she was right, but he didn't get why it was so hard to make her understand. He ran after her._

_-'Miley, please!'_

_Justin got out of the car too._

_-'Nick..'_

_-'What?'_

_-'Leave her alone..'_

_-'YOU leave her alone or I'll break your face, jerk.'_

_-'What?'_

_-'You heard me well, go away now.'_

_Nick got closer to Justin, he wanted to punch him in the face._

_-'You've never loved her, jerk!'_

_-'Who tells you?'_

_-'I know for sure, you have never looked at her like I do, you have never done anything for her!'_

_-'I do love her!'_

_-'Loving her doesn't mean "using"!'_

_-'I'm not using anyone!'_

_-'You're not? She's mine!!'_

_Nick punched Justin in the face. Miley turned around and saw what was happening. She ran towards them._

_-'Guys stop that!'_

_Nick kept punching Justin. Justin's nose was bleeding._

_-'Take that jerk, and I don't want to see you around ever again.'_

_-'Nick, Nick! Stop that please.'_

_-'You know what Miley, I had enough of you and your 16 year old boyfriend, I'm leaving.'_

_-'But Justin.'_

_-'No Miley, we are not meant to be!'_

_-'I know, I didn't want to be your girlfriend anyway.'_

_-'What do you want from me then?'_

_-'Huh? Don't talk to me that way.'_

_-'No.'_

_-'No what?'_

_-'I want to talk to you this way.'_

_-'Justin..'_

_-'What?'_

_-'You'd better go away.'_

_-'Oh really, why?'_

_-'Because Nick's right, you're a jerk, and you have to go away, far, far, far away.'_

_-'If that's what you want, I'm going then.'_

_Justin left while Miley was helping Nick, his nose was bleeding too. She was shocked, she had never seen Nick being furious, she didn't know he was that jealous._

_-Nick are you ok?'_

_-'Yeah, thanks. Are you ok?'_

_-'Yeah I guess. A bit shocked but ok.'_

_-'Why are you shocked?'_

_-'Because it wasn't you Nick!'_

_-'I know.' He kissed her. -'Better?'_

_-'Yeah.' Miley smiled._

_-'So you believe me now?'_

_-'I always have.'_

_-'What?!'_

_-'Yeah.'_

_-'Sounds like I'm not the only one good at acting.'_

_She kissed him softly. He hugged her._

_-'I love you Miley.' He whispered in her ear._

_-'Me too.'_

_-'Don't ever leave me, because I'd be hurt.'_

_-'I won't, tell me you won't too.'_

_-'I won't, I love you.'_

_They walked hand in hand into Patty's. They couldn't stop looking at each other, when the waitress asked them what they wanted to order they almost didn't answer. Finally they begin to eat their breakfast.._


	11. Chapter 11

_They stood up, Nick paid the bill and then they walked out together. Nick opened the car door and Miley got in the car. Nick noticed she was wearing his dog tag, he smiled. Miley looked at him._

_-'What?'_

_Nick kept smiling.._

_-'Good..'_

_-'You're wearing my dog tag.'_

_-'Yeah?'_

_-'I thought you threw it away.'_

_Miley stared at Nick thinking about what he had just said. She couldn't believe Nick thought she threw his dog tag away, because he knew she wouldn't do that, he knew she didn't hate him. Nick was still smiling even if he was trying to be serious._

_-'Excuse me?' Miley said_

_-'I thought you threw it away.'_

_-'Why?'_

_-'Because you hated me.'_

_-'No, I didn't.'_

_-'Yes, you did.'_

_-'No, I didn't.'_

_-'Yes, you did.'_

_-'No, I di.. yeah you're right, you're absolutely right.'_

_-'See?'_

_-'What?'_

_-'I'm right!'_

_-'Yes, you are.'_

_Miley stopped looking at Nick, he laughed._

_-'Again?'_

_-'Again what?'_

_-'You're laughing..'_

_-'Look at you'_

_Miley looked in the mirror.._

_-'So?'_

_-'You thought I was serious?'_

_-'You weren't?'_

_-'No..' Nick giggled_

_Miley looked at him, she wanted to say something but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Nick took her hand, she pinched him._

_-'Hey!'_

_-'That's because you act silly sometimes..'_

_-'I don't.'_

_-'You do.'_

_Actually she had fun when Nick acted silly, she kind of hated when he was serious, when she watched his interviews she felt like he wasn't the one she knew. But when they were together it was so different, they enjoyed being together, they loved spending time together, no matter where. They hated when they had to stay away from each other. They always denied they were a couple, because they knew their lives would've changed but now they didn't care about anything. They didn't hide anything, they wanted to show their love. They were 16 but they loved each other, probably like no one did before._

_-'Miley.'_

_-'Huh?'_

_-'You can get out of the car now..'_

_-'Ye-yeah.'_

_-'What were you thinking about?'_

_-'Oh, uhm.. nothing.'_

_-'Ok.'_

_They were both by a lake watching the full moon, it was so romantic, Nick planned everything. Miley looked at him speechless._

_-'You don't like it?'_

_-'I-I do, I guess that's why you've been driving me around the whole day.'_

_-'Yes, I hope you really like it.'_

_-'I do, I do' Miley smiled_

_-'So I don't deserve anything?'_

_Miley pretended to think about it for a minute and then she spoke._

_-'Yeah, I guess.' She giggled_

_She hugged him and kissed him. Nick kissed her back. They laid on the grass while they were holding hands._

_-'Nick I really love it, it's amazing!'_

_-'No, you are amazing.' He kissed her_

_-'Nick you know I thought about that and I don't want to know what my life would be like without you ever again.'_

_-'You won't, I'm here with you and I'll never let you go.'_

_They kissed, then Nick kissed her forehead but all of sudden they heard a noise and someone walking. They turned around._

_-'You!!' someone said.._


	12. Chapter 12

_Miley and Nick turned around.._

_-'You!' someone said again_

_It was Selena pointing her finger at Miley. Miley was surprised, she wanted to know what Selena was doing there and how she knew they were there. Miley stood up, ready to face her this time. She got mad at her more than she was already, she ruined their moment._

_-'Me what?' Miley said_

_-'What are you doing with my boyfriend?'_

_-'Your what?'_

_-'You heard me, leave us alone.'_

_-'Ha, he's MY boyfriend, now if you excuse me I was talking to him, so bye.'_

_-'No, you talk to me now.'_

_Nick was shocked, he had been clear, he didnt' want to see her and above all he didn't want her as his girlfriend. Nick thought she was acting silly, but he suddenly realized what she was trying to do. She wanted to hurt Miley, she knew how fragile and vulnerable she was, she knew Miley would cry and run away because she couldn't stand the idea of Nick and Selena together._

_-'So?' Selena said_

_-'So what?' Miley answered looking straight into her eyes._

_-'Did you hear me when I told you to go away?'_

_-'Yeah, but you're the one who has to go away Selena.'_

_-'Why would I?'_

_-'Because you have to, Nick told you to stay away, he's mine, get over him.'_

_-'I'll never get over him.'_

_-'Sel'_

_-'Don't call me Sel.'_

_-'Ok, ok, sorry.. so, Selena, why don't we just sit down and talk about it like two good friends would?'_

_-'I'm not your friend.'_

_Miley was thinking of ways not to get into a fight. She knew Selena loved Nick, but she had to understand he couldn't be her boyfriend. Miley was trying to calm Selena down._

_-'I know you're not but we were once, do you remember?'_

_-'Yeah I do, but I don't care anymore.'_

_-'Selena please, calm down.'_

_-'You took him away from me.' Selena was nearly in tears_

_-'I didn't Sel, he made his choice!'_

_-'You convinced him!'_

_-'I didn't do anything, we met again at that concert, we talked and he realized he still loved me, but it's not my fault.'_

_Selena seemed to calm down, she was kind of believing Miley. Nick was still on the grass, doing nothing, he didn't even say a word. Miley looked at him, like she wanted him to help her. He stood up and walked towards them._

_-'Selena, how many..'_

_-'Nick!' Miley said looking at him_

_-'What?'_

_-'You're not helping, just be.. serious!'_

_-'I am.'_

_-'Yeah.'_

_-'I was trying to tell Selena that we're done and I'm not coming back.'_

_-'How smooth' Miley said sarcastically_

_-'But..'_

_-'Go!'_

_Selena got angry again. Miley turned back to her._

_-'So we were saying..' Miley was looking at Selena_

_-'Oh wait I have to get this call'_

_-'What?!'_

_-'I have to get this call..'_

_-'And I have to wait?'_

_-'Just a moment.'_

_Miley thought about how much she wanted to scream, send her away and kick her back. Selena answered her phone._

_-'Hello?'_

_Suddenly while she was on the phone she smiled_

_-'Yeah, yeah, sure!'_

_Miley looked back at Nick. She wanted to make sure he wasn't on the phone too. Meanwhile Selena hung up._

_-'Miley so, uhm, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry.'_

_-'You're what?!'_

_-'Yeah, you know I acted silly, I hurt you and I'm sorry.'_

_-'Are you ok?'_

_-'Yeah.'_

_-'I forgive you.' Miley said smiling._

_Suddenly someone grabbed her and dragged her to a car. She turned around to see who it was; it was Justin. Selena looked at Miley._

_-'I'm sorry that I'm too evil Miley!'_

_-'Let me go!'_

_-'Hahaha' Justin laughed._

_-'Nick, Nick!' Miley screamed but Nick couldn't hear her._

_-' It is too late Miley.' Selena and Justin said._

_They took her away from Nick, that night, that way.._


	13. Chapter 13

_- "That's what you deserve!" Selena said pointing at Miley._

_- "I hate you!" Miley was nearly in tears._

_- "Don't cry, we're not letting you go" Justin said laughing._

_Miley couldn't figure out where they were, it was all dark and she tried so hard to look at Justin and Selena. She was scared, she didn't know what Justin was doing with Selena. She felt like asking them something..._

_- "Are you two guys dating?"_

_- "What kind of a question is that?" Selena said._

_- "You know the kind of question you should answer."_

_- "You're not funny."_

_- "Thanks, I'm waiting for an answer anyway."_

_- "I think that's none of your business." Justin said._

_- "Ok then, you're dating. So I was just wondering.. why did you you take me here? You don't need Nick now and you don't need me Justin."_

_- "We're not dating!!" Selena yelled at Miley._

_- "Ok whatever. So what do you want from me?"_

_- "I want Nick, and I'm going to have him."_

_- "Yes. Obviously."_

_- "Stop being sarcastic!!"_

_- "I'm not."_

_- "Why aren't you getting mad?"_

_- "Because it's a waste of time?"_

_- "What if I say I'll kill you?"_

_- "Oooh that's the beginning of my end. No wait, I should say ahhhh!! She wants to kill me!! Nick please rescue me! Happy?_

_- "I hate you."_

_- "Thanks, but the feeling's mutual" Miley said smiling._

_- "Don't smile!!"_

_- "Hey don't get angry, it's unhealthy"_

_- "Uhhh, Justin!"_

_- "Yes?"_

_- "Let's go home and leave her here."_

_- "Ok."_

_- "Yay I'll finally be alone. Oh be safe, wear your seatbelt."_

_- "Duh I'm sick of you." Selena said._

_- "Bye bye." Miley said, smiling again and waving._

_Miley was really good at being sarcastic. She tried not to cry when they left, not because she missed them, obviously. She heard a noise, she tried not to panic, she knew that it wouldn't help. It was a song, she realized she had her phone with her and it was ringing. She let it fall out her pocket and she saw it was Nick. She pressed the green button with her tongue, since she couldn't use her fingers._

_- "Miley!"_

_- "Nick!"_

_- "Where are you?"_

_- "Somewhere, having fun with a shirtless boy, I'm sorry."_

_- "What?!"_

_- "Nick.. Selena and Justin abducted me and I'm in this house, I think. It's all dark."_

_- "You sound scared"_

_- "That's because I am."_

_- "What the heck.. why did they take you there?"_

_- "I think Selena wants you back."_

_- "Yeah.. I need to know where you are."_

_- "I can see some lights out there and that seems to be the ocean."_

_- "Ok maybe I know where you are. I'm coming"_

_- "Hurry up Nick. I love you."_

_- "Me too."_

_Nick drove as fast as possible. He couldn't think about Miley being alone, somewhere in a house. He couldn't even think about how evil Selena and Justin were. He stopped his car when he saw a house. He rushed in._

_- "Mileyy, Mileyy!!!" Nobody answered._

_He kept calling her._

_- "Mileyyy."_

_Miley heard him, so she started calling him as well._

_- "Nick I'm down here."_

_- "I can't see you."_

_- "I've always thought you were intelligent."_

_- "Why?"_

_- "Did I tell you it was dark or not?"_

_- "Yes you did?"_

_- "And you didn't bring anything to light this place up?"_

_- "Oh yeah."_

_- "Nick please I'm scared."_

_- "I'm here don't worry."_

_- "Nick."_

_- "Yes?"_

_- "I love you."_

_- "I love you too." Nick smiled._

_He found Miley._

_- "Ooh who's this?"_

_- "Nick..."_

_- "I'm just kidding." Nick kept smiling at her._

_Miley smiled back._

_- "Take me home Nick, please."_

_- "You're beautiful." Nick said._

_Miley looked him in the eyes, then she got closer to him and they kissed. Miley smiled too._

_- "Ok let's go home now." Nick took her hand._

_They got out of the building and they headed to the car, but as they opened the car doors..._


End file.
